


And I Saw You

by gaysweaters



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysweaters/pseuds/gaysweaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry watches Louis' YouTube videos and becomes infatuated with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Saw You

Harry didn’t want to admit it, but he had it bad for the boy on his computer screen. He would find himself becoming more and more excited as the week passed by, waiting for Friday, the day Louis would upload a new video to YouTube. It seemed crazy that he could be this enamored by someone he had never met, but he simply couldn’t explain it. So at the end of every week, Harry would get his laptop and smile like an idiot as he watched whatever it was Louis chose to do. Sometimes he would do question and answer videos, which Harry particularly loved. He secretly hoped one of the many questions he submitted would be answered, but that hadn’t happened yet. Louis had a lot of followers, so it was quite natural that he had thousands and thousands of comments on each video. However, Harry wished that Louis was his secret so he could have him for himself.

This week, Louis, much to Harry’s liking, had done a question and answer video. Harry smiled to himself as he clicked on the video link and waited for it to load. “Hello!” Louis’ voice rang out of the computer speakers. Harry felt his chest tighten and his stomach flip. Louis was beautiful. Breathtakingly, utterly _beautiful_. He watched as Louis went through a list of questions, answering each one in his quirky and absolutely adorable way that Harry had grown to love. “This next one is from a lad called Harry,” Louis said and Harry froze. It couldn’t be. No. Harry is a popular name. It couldn’t be him. “Why are you so good looking?” Out of all the questions he had asked, Louis had to choose that one. Harry felt his cheeks getting hot. “Well Harold,” Louis said wiggling his eyebrows, “It’s hard to be this devilishly handsome, but someone has to do it.” He finished off with a wink and Harry thought he had died and gone to heaven. The video ended and for the rest of the night, he had a dumb grin plastered on his face.

The next week proved to be eventful. Harry had managed to get ahead on his school work. Going to school in London wasn’t his first choice, but his wasn’t his last choice either. He liked it there. It was always alive. So when Louis posted on his Facebook fan page, which Harry shamelessly checked daily, that he would be traveling to London for about two weeks to catch up with friends, Harry nearly screamed with excitement. The fact that the two would be in the same city made him buzz.

Louis was pretty, to say the least. Harry would go back and watch old videos and sigh with want. He wanted to be the reason Louis smiled that beautiful smile. He wanted to make Louis laugh. He wanted to touch Louis’ hair, to see if it really was as soft as it looked. Harry wanted Louis, plain and simple.

It was a cold Tuesday morning. Harry’s Literature class had been cancelled so he made his way to his favorite coffee shop. Not that he liked coffee, he just liked the atmosphere the little building gave off. It was small and quaint, and Harry admired that. He sat at his usual table, the one towards the corner so he could watch people. Ever since he could remember, he always liked watching others. Not necessarily in some creepy way, but rather more observant than anything. He liked being able to pick out little quirks that others wouldn’t notice at a glance. Harry genuinely liked people, how different everyone was.

As Harry sat and sipped his bitter coffee, aimlessly flipping through whatever his phone had to offer, he glanced up and saw a stranger at the counter. He wasn’t used to strangers in this shop. It was usually the same people whenever he would come in. Most of London opted to go to the Starbucks down the street, so he wondered who this person could be. The man’s back was towards Harry. He was wearing a beanie and a denim jacket that looked a bit too big for his small frame. “Thank you,” he mumbled to the girl at the counter and just as Harry was thinking he’d heard that voice before, the stranger turned around.

Harry felt his heart in his throat. It was Louis looking sleepy and cuddly holding what he presumed to be was tea (Harry knew Louis hated coffee from his videos). Louis looked like he had just woken up and stumbled out of bed. He looked  _perfect_. Harry couldn’t stop staring and soon Louis noticed, making eye contact with the curly-headed boy. He nodded and gave him a small smile, which made Harry scream inside. Louis walked over and sat one table away from him and began to drink his tea.

Harry couldn’t believe that the guy he had pined over for the past year was sitting less than five feet away from him. Should he say something? How would he even start a conversation with him without looking like a complete fool? But he really wanted to at least say hi. “You can talk to me. I don’t bite.” Harry was snapped out of his thoughts and realized he had been looking at Louis the whole time. “I, uh,” he stuttered, “You make YouTube videos.” Wow. That was all he could think of? Louis nodded and smiled again, “And I take it you watch those videos?” Harry quickly shook his head up and down before blurting out, “Every Friday.” He could feel himself blushing hard. Why did Louis make him so nervous? Louis leaned up in his chair with a smirk, “Really.” He said it more as a statement than a question. “Mind if I join you?”

Before Harry knew it, two hours had passed and he had missed his psychology class, but he really didn’t care at all. Louis was comical and witty, not to mention insightful. “Do you care if I, you know for the,” Louis said holding up his phone and Harry cut him off before he could finish. “Go ahead.” This earned a smile from Louis, “Have to keep my fans updated, you know.” Harry grinned and rolled his eyes but secretly he was beaming inside. He was going to be in one of Louis’ famous ‘traveling vlogs’ that Harry watched religiously. “This is Harry,” Louis said suddenly pointing his phone at Harry. “And Harry is my new friend.” This made Harry blush like a school girl and look down at the table.

Louis told Harry that he would have the video up by tomorrow because he was meeting his friends at a party tonight. Before he left however, Louis made it a point to get Harry’s phone number “just in case I need someone to drink tea with” as he put it. Harry thought otherwise since he barely drank his tea. Louis kept his promise and the next evening he saw the video titled “Eventful Day in London.” Harry watched the video as Louis videoed walking down the street with his friends, making quite funny commentary and then Harry’s part came. It was so embarrassing. He looked like a little kid with a crush. He had a dopey smile on his face when Louis said, “This is Harry.” He watched himself turn a light shade of pink as Louis called him his friend. Totally embarrassing.

However the comments were especially nice. One read, “That Harry guy is cute.” Another said, “Babe alert someone find out who that guy in the coffee shop is.” One comment in particular made Harry’s stomach go in knots. “Louis and that guy would make an adorable couple.” If only.

Harry’s phone wouldn’t stop buzzing. It was three in the morning and he had class at nine. Who could possibly be texting him at this hour. He looked at the screen, which seemed to blind him, and saw that he had three missed calls and four texts. All from Louis.

_3:12am_

_I’m bored let’s do something_

_3:17am_

_Harry wake up_

_3:25_

_Pick up ur phone dammit_

_3:34_

_HARRYYYYYYY_

Before he could reply, Louis was calling him again. “Okay, I’m up,” he mumbled into the phone. “Meet me in front of that coffee shop, yeah?” He agreed and slumped out of bed. His eyelids were still heavy with sleep and he desperately wanted to crawl back under the warm sheets, but no matter how tired he was, this was Louis. He couldn’t possibly say no to him, nor did he want to.

Louis was shivering when Harry got there. “You want my jacket or,” he trailed off before Louis nodded with wide eyes. “I didn’t think it would be this cold,” he said as Harry was handing him his thick navy coat that had an eagle on the front. He watched as Louis slipped it on and zipped it up. “Better?” he asked and Louis nodded. Harry didn’t mind if it was chilly outside. Louis was quite smaller than him and Harry always stayed hot like a furnace anyways. Plus he totally liked the way his clothes looked on him.

“What’dya wanna do?” Louis asked as they walked down the street. It was vacant. It gave Harry an eery feeling since he was always used to seeing people bunched together, shoulder to shoulder, trying to get to their destination. “I dunno,” he shrugged. “You’re the one that called me. Not much to do at,” Harry looked at his phone, “almost four in the morning.” Louis laughed, deep and loud. It sent shivers down his spine and he smiled fondly over at the older boy.

The pair ended up at some park, laying in the grass, which was odd for Harry. He didn’t think people actually did stuff like this. He’d only seen it in movies, but he wasn’t complaining. The boys were laying so close to one another their arms occasionally brushed against each other and Harry thought his arm was going to burn off. They talked about what they wanted to do with their lives and how they were scared of the future. Louis was afraid of disappointing his family and he was secretly very insecure, that’s why he masked his emotions with humor. Harry told him he had nothing to be insecure about which made Louis go quiet for a while. They talked all night before Louis fell asleep snuggled into Harry’s side. Everything was perfect.

The remaining time Louis was in London, he spent it with Harry. “What about your friends? Aren’t they the reason you came here in the first place?” Harry asked one day. “I’ll see them eventually,” was all that was said.

The first time Louis kissed him was exactly a week after they had met. Harry was cramming for a history exam and was freaking out. “Calm down,” Louis said. “I can’t. This is worth 75% of my fucking grade,” Harry said running a hand through his wild hair. Louis got stood up from the floor where he had been editing a video and crawled onto Harry’s small dorm bed, pushing his books aside. “Hey,” he said looking into his green eyes. “You’ll do fine. You’re smart, Harry. Stop stressing out about it.” Their faces were dangerously close now and Harry’s breathing had momentarily stopped when Louis’ eyes flickered down to his mouth, then back up. Before he knew it, Louis’ lips were on his. It was perfectly sweet and everything Harry hoped it would be. It was a short kiss, but wonderful nonetheless. When Louis pulled away he was beaming and Harry was sure he was too. “Now finish studying, babe.” Harry aced the exam.

When it was time for Louis to go back home to Doncaster, Harry moped around all day. “Don’t be like this Harry,” he whined as they ate lunch together. “I’m coming back to visit you.” He put his hand over Harry’s on the table, silently promising he would. They kissed frantically at the train station, saying ‘good byes’ and ‘I’ll miss you’s’ and ‘don’t forget to call me you twat.’ Harry watched as Louis got on the train. He turned one last time and gave a sad smile before disappearing.

They tried to make it work, they really did, but with Harry’s school schedule and all the studying for final exams that had to be done, the two were lucky if they got to talk once a day. It was hard. Harry still didn’t know what they were, but he was fine with whatever it was. Louis swore up and down that he was coming back to London for the summer, in which Harry told him no. That he was coming to Doncaster instead. Louis didn’t argue.

 

Before bed, Harry would watch Louis’ videos and it comforted him to think that this perfect boy with beautiful blue eyes and soft caramel hair (he found out one night that it indeed was as soft as it looked) and perfectly tanned skin felt affection for him, just as he had. The warmer months came and school ended. Harry found himself stepping off a train, into the crisp morning air, greeted by a sleepy and cuddly Louis, just as he had when they first met.

They went back to Louis’ house and went to bed, because they both were incredibly tired. Louis once again cuddled into Harry’s side, where he seemed to fit perfectly. Harry woke up to a phone in his face and Louis adorable face was behind it. “This is Harry,” he said and Harry presumed he was filming again. He rubbed his eyes and rolled towards Louis. “And Harry is my boyfriend.” He felt his heart swell and he had never felt happier. “Turn that off,” he mumbled in his rough sleep voice. Louis did and Harry wrapped him up in his arms. “I think I love you,” Louis said into his neck and Harry smiled so hard it hurt.“I think I love you too.”


End file.
